Halloween?
by Dolphin Sky
Summary: The six seishi left in Konan are granted the power to go between worlds. However, the Seiryuu gang also gained this power. They all meet up in a shopping trip for Halloween costumes in Wal-Mart. I can say one thing, "Clean up in ailse..uhh..all of them."


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi  
  
A/N: The shichiseishi get transported to Miaka's world.just in time for Halloween.heh heh heh. Oh yes, the quote/song of the chapter. Here ya go:  
  
Broadway's dark tonight A little bit weaker than you used to be Broadway's dark tonight See the young man sittin' in the old man's bar Waitin' for his turn to die  
  
The cowboy kills the rock star And Friday night's gone too far The dim light hides the years On all the faded girls  
  
Forgotten but not gone You drink it off your mind You talk about the world like it's someplace that you've been  
  
You see, you'd love to run home, but you know you ain't got one Cuz you're livin' in a world that you're best forgotten, around here  
  
Broadway's dark tonight A little bit weaker than you used to be Broadway's dark tonight See the young man sittin' in the old man's bar Waitin' for his turn to die  
  
You choke down all your anger Forget your only son You pray to statues when you sober up for fun Your anger don't impress me The world slapped in your face It always rains like hell on the loser's day parade  
  
You see, you'd love to run home, but you know you ain't got one Cuz you're livin' in a world that you're best forgotten When you're thinkin' you're a joke and nobody's gonna listen To the one small point I know they've been missing around here  
  
Broadway's dark tonight A little bit weaker than you used to be Broadway's dark tonight See the young man sittin' in the old man's bar Waitin' for his turn to die  
  
You see, you'd love to run home, but you know you ain't got one Cuz you're livin' in a world that you're best forgotten When you're thinkin' you're a joke and nobody's gonna listen To the one small point I know they've been missing around here Round here, yeah  
  
Broadway's dark tonight A little bit weaker than you used to be Broadway's dark tonight See the young man sittin' in the old man's bar Waitin' for his turn to die  
  
And that was Broadway, by the Goo Goo Dolls, my absolute favorite song ever.  
  
Halloween?  
  
Chapter 1: Halloween? Prologue  
  
Five years had passed since Miaka had summoned Suzaku and gone back to her world, and not long after, Tamahome had been reincarnated to be with her. Only six seishi remained in Konan. They were all currently gathered at Lige-San Mountain, thanks to Tasuki. Even Hotohori had gotten some time off, with the help of a certain someone's harisen.  
  
Tasuki had claimed that they spent too much time moping around and needed a little time off from the outside world. After that, everyone agreed that you could screw politeness if you had a fire-spitting harisen. Anyway, since they were at the palace when the vacation had been decided, they had Chichiri use a teleportation spell to get them there.  
  
The six seishi were gathered around the fire, eating a chicken one of the bandits had killed, when Chiriko spaced out.  
  
"Chiriko? Are you alright?" Hotohori asked, concerned for the youngest seishi.  
  
Chiriko jumped, "What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Miaka and Tamahome. Life just isn't as interesting as it was when we were still trying to summon Suzaku. You know what I mean, don't you guys?" He sighed, "I wish we could go to Miaka's world, but then we would have to die and be reincarnated without our memories. Not to mention we would never be able to return here again."  
  
"I know." Nuriko sighed, "I mean, what fun is it when you only have fang-boy over there to beat up."  
  
"HEY! I do have a name y'know." Tasuki yelled, "But I do know what yeh mean, I can't flame Obake-chan with my harisen anymore." He stared into the fire for a minute before snapping his around to stare at Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri backed up nervously, "Um, Tasuki no da. Why are you staring at me no da?" Tasuki grinned mischievously, "Tasuki.no da."  
  
Tasuki continued to grin, "Hey Chiri, Taiitsukun's the ruler o' this world, righ'?"  
  
"Y-yes na no da.why?" Chichiri stammered.  
  
"B'cause, if she's all powerf'l an' stuff, can't she send us t' Miaka's time fer a visit?"  
  
"I don't know no da, maybe."  
  
"Let's go then, to Daichi-San mountain!" He struck a pose.  
  
"Uh, Tasuki?" Nuriko said.  
  
"Wha'?"  
  
"It's 2 in the morning, can't we wait until a reasonable hour?" Nuriko sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh.well, why can't we go now, Chiri can whip up a teleportation spell in no time." He stuck out his tongue, " 'Sides, if she's all knowin', wouldn't she know if we were co-" He was suddenly whacked over the head.  
  
Nuriko smiled, "There, now we can get some rest. Mitsukake, if you will." The cross dresser pointed to the unconscious Tasuki, or to be more specific, the throbbing read bump on his head.  
  
Mitsukake went over to the bandit leader, this happened at least twice a day, and every time the victim had some form of a concussion. He sighed and picked up Tasuki, his cat perched on his shoulder, "Come on Tama, let's bring Tasuki to his room." Mitsukake quietly exited the room with the unconscious bandit in tow.  
  
Hotohori looked at the rest of the seishi. Chiriko was sleeping on the floor, Nuriko was elegantly draped over an over stuffed chair, not to mention the fact that he was snoring, and Chichiri had quietly fallen asleep on the couch, his stick of incense still burning on the table next to him, his kasa and kesa lay forgotten on the floor and his mask was falling off. In other words, tonight it was Hotohori's job to clean up a bit before he went to bed.  
  
He looked around, the room was a pigsty in comparison to his wonderful palace, with all his lovely mirrors and hair products and soft, silk robes. He sighed and got to work.  
  
By the time he was done it was roughly 3am and he had picked up everything. Chichiri's incense had burned out, the plates they had eaten off of were in the sink. Tasuki's harisen had been put away, Chiriko's books were neatly stacked in a corner and the board Nuriko had knocked Tasuki out had been pitched off the side of the mountain along with some other choice items.  
  
Tired, Hotohori collapsed on the other side of Nuriko's huge chair. His last sleepy thought was a wish for him and all the other seishi to visit Miaka in her world. Little did he know that high above, in the heavens, Suzaku sat with his brothers, watching them.  
  
"Brothers." Suzaku said, "It has been five years since my miko has summoned me and the first of my celestial warriors reincarnated in the miko's world. My seishi have been loyal to me and have retained their friendships through many hardships and now they wish to see their miko and the warrior Tamahome again. The chosen emperor even wishes this to be so. Please brothers, lend me your power so that every seishi may have the power to go between worlds." He said to the other gods, Byakko, Seiryuu, and Genbu.  
  
Seiryuu nodded at his brother, "I agree, ever since my miko departed with yours all of my warriors have longed to see her again, even Miboshi. I will lend you my powers." He nodded and they infused their chi, they had a great deal of power, but not enough.  
  
Genbu looked to the phoenix and dragon gods, "I shall, my warriors have wished to see their miko's land." The turtle-snake infused his chi with his brothers.  
  
The three waiting gods looked to the remaining brother, "And you Byakko, what shall you chose?" Suzaku asked.  
  
Byakko studied them closely, "I do not know brother, what will the after affects of this power bring about? I have no seishi left, they have all perished. What will this do for me?"  
  
Suzaku looked to his brother, "Every new generation of celestial warriors shall be born with this ability, along with their destined power. I have seen it Byakko brother, you are destined to have the most generations of seishi out of all three of us. In every generation there shall be a seishi that falls in love with the miko. This power would help the seishi a great deal. Please brother, help us."  
  
Byakko studied the face of his younger brother, "I will help." He agreed reluctantly and silently infused his chi. Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the four gods. When it stopped each of them glowed with a gold aura. They nodded to each other and each sped off in different directions. Suzaku towards Lige-San Mountain, Genbu to his shrine, Seiryuu to Hong-nan, and Byakko to the west chamber of the Hall of Souls.  
  
Mitsukake yawned and padded out to the dining chamber, Chichiri was sleeping quietly on his couch, Chiriko was curled up on the floor, and Nuriko and Hotohori were snoring away in a large chair. Something was happening, he was sure of it. This feeling was confirmed when Tasuki and Tama-neko came to quietly stand beside him. One by one the seishi awaked, none saying a word, just watching the fire, and waiting.  
  
The fire suddenly roared to life and out of the flames came a glowing young man with flaming red hair and beautiful red wings. His aura glowed a fierce golden color and as he looked at the seishi his smiled. First he turned to Hotohori who gazed upon the god, with a chant a small portion of his golden aura slithered off his and into the kanji on Hotohori's neck. A sky blue light flared up around the emperor, then disappeared.  
  
Suzaku turned to the healer. This time when the gold light was absorbed by the kanji on his palm, a greenish-brown color surrounded Mitsukake and just like Hotohori's, it quickly disappeared. Slowly the god turned to each of his seishi and infused them with a bit of his golden aura, even Tama-neko was infused with it through the crescent on his forehead.  
  
Nuriko's light was purple, for Chichiri it was blue, Chiriko was brown, Tasuki's was red-orange, and Tama-neko's was creamy white. Suzaku looked at each seishi again, only a faint glow was left of the once strong gold that surrounded his body, "My seishi." He said in a low voice, "These past five years you have retained friendships and have bben loyal to the gods, this is why all four of us, Byakko, Seiryuu, Genbu and myself have infused our chi to give you a new power."  
  
"What is it?" Tasuki asked impatiently. Nuriko socked him.  
  
"You now have the power to travel between your world and Miaka's world." The seishi stared at the god. "I am weak and I must go to Miaka's world to infuse her, Tamahome and their son with this power, and then, upon doing that I must go to the Halls of Souls and infuse all of the future shichi seishi with this gift. You must take me with you when you transport yourselves to Miaka's world, then transport me back. This must be done quickly for my place is not in her world where one god reigns." Suzaku stopped.  
  
"Whadda we gotta do t' bring ourselves t' Miaka's world?" Tasuki said, now fully recovered from Nuriko's blow.  
  
"You all must focus all of your energy into bringing yourselves there. Chichiri, I know you can do this. Hotohori, Nuriko, this procedure is similar to the one used to bring Miaka back to her world. Tasuki, I chose you for a seishi because of your wild spirit, but to complete this task you must contain it and concentrate. Chiriko, you're years of book learning has given you discipline, I have faith in your abilities, and Mitsukake, I have no doubt that you can do this. In addition to bringing yourselves, you must concentrate on taking me to, I shall help, but not much, my chi has been diluted by infusing it with my brothers then draining it into you."  
  
The seishi nodded, Suzaku instructed them to sit in a circle with him in the middle. Slowly, their focused chi channeled into the middle of the circle, all except for one. Tasuki. Without disturbing the other seishi, he sent a telekinetic message to Tasuki's brain. In the process he discovered what Tasuki was thinking about. Alcohol. Tasuki, concentrate. He said to the seishi. Tasuki jumped a little, but almost immediately his chi joined the others. With all of the warriors concentrated power in the center, he centered his own chi. Suddenly a bright gold light flashed for a second and was gone and with it, the phoenix god and the seishi.  
  
Everything was black. Tasuki opened his eyes and found himself laying under a tree in a strange field of some sort. He rolled over to get up and rolled of something because he landed on the ground with a thud. "Owww." He moaned. And looked up to see what he had fallen off of. It appeared to be a pile of all the seishi and the god, slowly, they began to wake up and the first thing everyone said was ow, except for Tama-neko for obvious reasons.  
  
Suzaku stood up and grinned, "Thank you, we are now in Tokyo, Japan. I'd better get rid of my wings. The god concentrated and the wings slowly shrunk into his back. The seven seishi stared at him all bug eyed.(O.O yeah, like that)  
  
After that Suzaku turned to the seishi, "Chichiri, could you please try to find Miaka's chi for me?"  
  
The monk nodded, "Of course I can no da." Chichiri closed his eyes, bowed his head, and put his fingertips together. After about a half hour he came out of his trance, "With so many people it was rather hard no da, but I did find Tamahome's chi, Miaka must be out of my range, or she's to close to me no da."  
  
Tasuki growled, "Well, where the hell 'r we goin' then? We gotta find Tamahome b'fore Suzaku dies or somthin' 'cause he don't belong here."  
  
Chichiri sighed, that bandit was truly hopeless, "About a quarter mile due North from here no da."  
  
"Great!" Tasuki started running in a random direction. (We all know where this is going.)  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped, "Tasuki no da?"  
  
"Wha'?" The bandit stopped.  
  
Chichiri turned around and pointed, "North is this way no da."  
  
"Oh." Tasuki looked around for a minute, "Well, let's go then, we gotta find Obake-chan."  
  
Nuriko grinned and quickly estimated the strength needed to make someone fly a few hundred feet, "Well." He said, "Why don't you get going?" Nuriko promptly punched Tasuki.  
  
The poor mountain bandit went into chibi mode and started waving his arms and legs, "Heeeeellllpppppp."  
  
Hotohori looked at the crossdresser, "Was that really necessary?" He asked.  
  
Nuriko shrugged, all of a sudden a cough came from their god, "Chiriko, the closet to him, put an arm around the phoenix, "Are you alright?" The 18 year old asked.  
  
Suzaku took a shuddering breath and coughed, "I'll be fine.for a while anyway. I do not belong here. Chichiri, can your kasa take us to the apartment?"  
  
"I'm not sure no da. I'm not sure if magic will work here no da. I could try a simple spell though." With his last words he proceeded to make a series of complicated motions with his hands. With a sigh of defeat he lowered them, "I don't think so no da." The moment he said that, a flock of small birds flew to him. "Well, never mind, I guess there's just a delayed reaction no da. The kasa should work properly no da."  
  
Suzaku flashed a small smile at the monk, "Thank you Chichiri." With that he stepped into the kasa and Chiriko followed quickly to attend to the Pheonix.  
  
Chichiri ushered them to the hat, "C'mon no da." He said anxiously, "I don't know how long Suzaku can last here no da." With that the seishi hurried up and were quickly followed by the monk.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tamahome was sitting at the kitchen table in the apartment he and Miaka shared. Miaka was at work and he had gotten out early. In other words, there was absolutely nothing to do. After a few more minutes of boredom, he got out of his chair and decided to stroll down to the park.  
  
He laft the building and set out at a slow pace towards the small public park. On his way he passed Mrs. Hongo and her daughter Yui. Yui put her bags on the ground and gave Tamahome a friendly hug, "Why are you out so early today?" She questioned him.  
  
"Well, my boss decided to give me the day off to relax, but I got bored so I'm heading down to the park."  
  
"Cool. Me and mum just went shopping downtown, we're heading home now." Yui grinned. "Well, we have too go, I'll see you later."  
  
Tamahome waved to Yui and kept walking to his destination. He passed Jose's, an Italian man, fruit stand, and greeted a few other friends as he walked. As he neared the park, he heard a men yell for help and saw a person with fiery red hair flying through the air. He skidded to a stop and rubbed his head.  
  
Not to far behind, he saw a bunch of blue hair randomly sticking out over the crowd. The blue haired man finally emerged from the crowd, he looked familiar, but, then again, his view of the guy wasn't to good.  
  
The red haired guy that had recently taken an apparently unwanted trip, was now getting up. Tamahome could see a long black coat with a silver thing sticking out from a sling. The two men looked familiar, then Tamahome figured it out. A happy grin etched itself on his face, this could be fun. He resumed walking at a slow pace, pretending not to notice the two he recognized as his best friends.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tasuki had finally skidded to a stop and got up, muttering obsenities about the purple haired crossdresser. Chichiri cleared his throat, "Tasuki, Nuriko, you have to stop. Suzaku can't last much longer here, Tamahome must be found. I can feel his coming this way."  
  
Hotohori, the only one listening, looked into the crowd and saw a head of messy blue-black hair moving at a liesurly pace through the people. Hotohori turned, his face etched with a smile, "I believe I have found Tamahome."  
  
Mitsukake looked up from Tama, "Where is he?" He asked quietly.  
  
Hotohori pointed to Tamahome, now only about 100 feet away. "OBAKE- CHAN!" Tasuki yelled, flinging himself at the seishi.  
  
Tamahome, inwardly grinning, pushed the fire seishi off him, "Who the hell do you think you are!?" He yelled at Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki backed off, a stunned look gracing his handsome features, "Tamahome?" He asked confusedly, "Don' yeh remember me? Tasuki? Yer best friend? An' what about Nuriko? Anythin' about a queer in there?"  
  
"Who the hell is Nuriko? I don't know any crossdressers. Why would I be friends with a queer?" Tamahome was having a ball with this, the looks on their faces were pricless. Even Suzaku looked confuzzed..wait a minute.Suzaku? He shook off the thought.  
  
Tasuki stared at his friend in disbelief, "C'mon Obake-Chan. Don' tell me y' don' remember Suzaku, if yeh don', ya gotta remember soon, he's real sick, don' belong in this world."  
  
Tamahome, hearing his god was sick, he dropped his act and sprung to the phoenix god. "What is it? What happened to him?"  
  
Tasuki was dumbfounded, and not for the first time, "W-w-w-WHAT TH' HELL?!?!?!" He screamed. Nuriko promptly smacked him.  
  
Hotohori and Chichiri stepped forth, "Suzaku has bestowed upon us the power to go between worlds." Chichiri began.  
  
"And he had to come with us here to give it to you and Miaka." Hotohori finished, "And speaking of Miaka. Where is she?"  
  
Tamahome sighed, "She is currently at the museum where we work, gathering our Universe of the Four Gods exhibit." He said.  
  
"Hmmm, how can we get a hold of her?" Chiriko asked.  
  
"Cell phone." Tamahome said simply and pulled a small piece of plastic from his pocket.  
  
"A cell phone?" Chiriko asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, let me call her." Tamahome dialed Miaka's cell and waited.  
  
Miaka picked up on the third ring, "Miaka Yuki speaking, who may I ask is calling."  
  
"Tamahome."  
  
"Oh, Tamahome! Guess what!" She sqealed.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I just found Nuriko's armlets!"  
  
"Excellent. Wanna know what I just found?"  
  
"Ok, but today's you're day off. Oh well, what'd you find?"  
  
"Nuriko."  
  
"How did you find Nuriko?" She asked.  
  
"Uhhh." He stumbled for words, "Well, I was bored, so I walked to the park and found everyone just kind of standing around, except for Tasuki, who was flying." A weak cough came from the god. Tamahome glanced at the phoenix, "Anyway, you need to hurry over as fast as you can."  
  
"Ok." Miaka hung up, and with a quick excuse involving the dentist, left for the park.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Five minutes later, Miaka arrived at the park. She glanced around and found everyone standing under the giant oak. "HIIIII!" She yelled and ran over.  
  
"Miaka!!!" Everyone yelled except for Tamahome, who simply hugged her.  
  
"What's up?" She asked.  
  
Nuriko was about to answer when Suzaku stumbled forth with the help of Chiriko. "I must infuse you with the-" He coughed, "- power to go between our worlds." He broke off in a coughing fit.  
  
Miaka rushed to her god, helping Chiriko and him to a bench. They sat the god down and she and Tmahome moved in front of him. The god, now recovered from his coughing fit, briefly raised a shaking hand and the last of the gold aura slid off the god and into the remaining two. A blackish- blue light flared around Tamahome and at the same time, a scarlet light surrounded the miko.  
  
Suzaku collapsed to the bench, "Use- *cough*- your *cough* power to *cough* send me *cough* back. When I *cough* get there, my health *cough* will be *cough* restored."  
  
The eight concentrated on bringing Suzaku to Daichi-San Mountain. They all knew that Taiitsukun would help the phoenix. They finally moved when a red light whisked the god away.  
  
"Well" Miaka said, "That was interesting."  
  
"Hey Miaka?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Anything going on?"  
  
"Wellllllll, there is Halloween." The miko said slyly. The rest of the seishi looked noticeably uncomfortable when Tamahome groaned and ran behind Mitsukake.  
  
Tasuki mentally slapped himself, "Halloween?" He said weakly.  
  
"Halloween." Tamahome groaned.  
  
"Yes, Halloween." Miaka said evily. Everyone looked at each other, this was definetly NOT a good sign.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: WOO HOO! 10 PAGES! GO ME! Well, whadda y'all think of this? I've been writing this forever and I finally got it up after a few months. It was originally supposed to be a one chapter thing, but I decided that this was too much fun. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated my other stuff, but I've lost my inspiration for my HP stuff. I neeeeeeeeed a muse badly. Well, I hope I'll update soon, but I dunno, I'm on 2 Basketball teams, planning to join the spelling team, plus homework, school and chores. So updates might be far and few between.  
  
(P.S. If you like Lord of the Rings Legomances that are hilarious and most un-mary-sue like, then read Broken by Dinathiel. This is an excellent story and must be read. Don't be put out by the length, and at the last chapter, encourage her to keep writing it.)  
  
Ta Ta  
  
~Wingweaver~ 


End file.
